


A Knight in the King's Court

by IntoTheDarknessBones (AndrewGarfieldIsGod)



Category: LoveLink (Mobile Game)
Genre: Basketball, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewGarfieldIsGod/pseuds/IntoTheDarknessBones
Summary: Invited to watch Sam practice with the team, you can't possibly expect where things will go once the two of you are alone (sort of). He may be the King on the basketball court, but off the court, he's in your territory.
Relationships: Sam Knight/Female Reader, Sam Knight/Male Reader, Sam Knight/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	A Knight in the King's Court

"I hope this isn't a bad idea," you think to yourself as you push open the side door to the practice court that you had been directed to. It certainly had the potential to be, but you're fairly confident that you'll be alright.

As the doors close behind you, the players on the basketball court all turn to look in your direction before beginning to mutter among themselves, likely wondering who you were and just what you were doing there. But before anyone could voice their concern, a rich baritone voice spoke out.

"They're with me,” the tall blond, Sam, says, giving his teammates a commanding look before turning to address you directly. 

"Hey! Practice is about halfway over. I was beginning to think you weren't coming." 

He was right; you almost hadn't, but you realized you couldn't pass up a chance to see Sam at home in his element and decided you had to show up to see for yourself. Still, that didn't mean you have to tone down your usual level of banter. Even if this is your first in-person meeting after matching and flirting for a few weeks on LoveLink, you certainly aren’t going to go easy on him.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't miss a chance to see the king holding court, could I, Your Majesty?", you ask with more than a hint of sarcasm and smugness. Sam had no idea just how much you want to take him down a peg or two. Although, maybe he does, judging by the wicked glint your quip inspires in his eyes. He spreads his arms wide and gestures all around him as if he were showing off his kingdom. You knew he was a cocky Alpha sonuvabitch, but you didn't expect his attitude to turn you on so fast.

After waving a hand to acknowledge his teammates' greetings, you quickly turn and find a seat in the bleachers before he could see what he was doing to you. It'd only make him unbearable or, worse, he'd embarrass the hell out of you in front of his teammates. Not that the second option didn't have its merits, you'll admit.

The team starts practice back up after that; it looks like they have been practicing a number of very technical shooting drills. They pass the ball back and forth before shooting increasingly different shots. You knew the team was good, because you'd looked up their record online soon after learning that Sam was their star forward, but they hardly ever miss a shot, no matter how impossible the trajectories seem. Sam hits every basket he shoots, many of them nothing but net. He makes it look easy, but even you could tell they are anything but. 

The team is a well-oiled machine, and Sam is, as you expected, very clearly the one in charge. As he calls out shots and runs the team through techniques, every so often he looks at you with that glint still in his eye. It’s a look that reminds you that he prides himself on being in control and in charge not only on the basketball court but in all aspects of his life. You silently muse that Sam might be disappointed to learn he'll have to fight for that control with you, but as he’d mentioned his competitive streak, you think it would only be fair to keep it going...if things went that way, of course, which you hope will come with time.

You are pulled out of your musing by Sam lifting up the hem of his jersey to wipe his face, showing off his perfect 6-pack abs before dropping it back down and winking at you subtly. Oh, that fucker was going to pay! You can feel your face heating and know he and his teammates could probably tell you’re blushing even from a distance. Curse your relatively pale skin! 

"Looking good, all of you!", you call out, clapping your hands a few times in praise. Most of Sam's teammates offer a quick thanks before practice resumes once more, this time with the team splitting up into two teams for what looks to be an impromptu scrimmage. It turns out to be just that, and as Sam tears off his jersey alongside his group of teammates, you realize it's shirts vs. skins. At this, you have the sneaking suspicion that Sam had planned this as the last part of practice: whether for your sake or just to be a tease, however, you aren’t sure.

As the scrimmage begins, Sam faces off against a handsome and friendly looking player with caramel skin. The back of his jersey reads Evans, but he is clearly no match for Sam who springs high to tip the ball to his teammates. They dribble circles around their blockers, passing the ball back and forth between them before passing it to Sam for the shot, which he makes handily, showing off his lean but muscular arms as he executes perfect shooting form. You're a cuddler, so no one can blame you for imagining those muscular arms wrapped around you, holding you tight.

You're not really sure how long the match goes on, only that Sam truly is at ease on the court. This was where he performs miracles, at least by basketball standards, and admittedly it is a joy to see him so driven and yet content. The royalty metaphor has never been so appropriate. Every time he gets the ball, he sends it sailing elegantly into the hoop, perfectly aimed every time. It must have been close to an hour or maybe an hour and a half after you arrive that Sam calls out that practice is over and everyone but him walks off court and to the locker room.

As he stands there, he beckons you over with a wave, and as you get close, he asked, "So, what'd you think?" He smirks before adding, "What was it like watching a king?" Seeing the sweaty sheen all over his chest and face, as well as the heat in his words, your heart picks up its pace, but you decide to play it cool.

"I don't know that I saw one, to be honest. Maybe that teammate of yours, Evans, I think is what his jersey said? He was pretty good." He had been, to be fair, but as you said, Sam was superior in all aspects; you're just trying to wind him up. From the sharp exhale Sam lets out and the way his jaw twitches, it's working!

"Michael? I'm twice the player he'll ever be," he sneers, "and twice the man too. What would you want with him?"

"Well, he was kinda handsome. And he looked real friendly. Maybe I wanna get to know him?", you offer faux innocently. Sam doesn't respond with words, but the twitch in his jaw does get more pronounced and the glint in his eyes becomes a full-on inferno. "Why shouldn't I be friends with him, Sam?", you ask.

"Because I say so." That’s all he wants to offer. So domineering. Part of you likes that and you can feel blood flowing southward, but you cannot let him get away with this caveman routine.

"Yeah, Sam, you're going to have to do better than that", you reply. "Why shouldn't I be friends with Michael?," you ask, firmly enough that you hope he'll understand that you aren't just going to bow to his whim.

He sighs before looking you in the eyes and spitting angrily, "You came here because I asked you to and he couldn't stop staring at you while we were practicing. It pisses me off. You're mine." Oh my gosh, he's jealous. This absolute himbo. But wait, what...

"I'm sorry, what? What did you say at the end there?", you inquire. Maybe there are points to be made for the caveman side of him after all.

"I said you're mine." At this, he looks up, eyes blazing with the most cocksure look you've ever seen. "But you already knew that, didn't you? I see the way you look at me," he teases. You knew he must've seen, you aren't exactly hiding your desire. You didn't feel the need to around him. 

"Don't think I couldn't tell how easily you were responding to me," he purrs. Fuck. He's onto you. He knows how he's got you wrapped around his finger. 

But it's the last thing he says that blows your previous thoughts out of the water. As he takes a step toward you, he gives you a lopsided smirk before, "Right now you just wanna devour me, don't you? Well, come on then, have a taste!"

You should protest. You should be cautious. You're in the middle of a reasonably public space and his teammates could be back at any moment. But all you can think of is his sweaty skin and his flint-gray eyes as he grabs you around the waist, pulling you tight against his body. He puts a hand behind your head and pushes it into his neck, and on instinct you ran your tongue through the dimple there, tasting the sweat that's pooled in it before licking a stripe up the side of his neck up to his earlobe.

"Oh yes, babe," he practically moans, "I love the way that feels."

You begin to gently bite his earlobe, nipping and pulling at it with your teeth, causing him to let out an even louder moan. Very responsive, but not the sound you're ideally going for. You want him to know that you can give it back just as well as you can take it. You have your suspicions about his innermost needs, and you decide to put them to the test. 

You whispered in his ear, in your sultriest voice, "You're so talented, Sam. I know you know that, but has anyone ever told you that the way you shoot a basketball is so elegant? You make it look so fucking effortless, don't you, baby? Do you know how impressive that is? Do you know what you do to me, baby?"

At this he lets out a cross between a keening whine and a whimper and it's the sexiest sound you've ever heard. You bring one hand up to thread it through his hair, while your other trails down his back toward the band of his basketball shorts. Mm, you're tempted to indulge his now obvious praise kink for hours, and you bet he'll let you, but you really want to drive your point home with him. You aren't going to play by all of his expected rules.

You pour all the heat and steel into your voice as you continue to talk sweetly into his ear. "I couldn't take my eyes off of you; you're so magnetic and everyone who watches you play is probably thinking how much they want to have you. But they can't, can they baby?" He's squirming in your arms as you gently slip your hand under the waistband of his shorts. "You're not theirs to have. Because whose are you, baby? Tell me, darling," you finish, grabbing a handful of his ass and pulling him even tighter against you, feeling his hardness against your leg.

In a wrecked voice, deepened with lust, he manages to croak out the words you're looking for. "Yours. I'm yours. Babe, please!"

You pull back from his ear to look him over. His pupils are blown out in lust and his significant erection is massively tenting his basketball shorts. "What do you need, baby? I want to give it to you."

He dives in to crash your mouths together with little warning, and you let him dominate the kiss, letting him set the pace as you welcome his tongue against yours. You run your hands through his hair, pulling slightly to add a new sensation to the mix, and he tries to deepen the kiss even further before pulling back. 

Both of you are left panting, and after one more quick kiss, he raises his hand to your shoulder and pushes you down, taking charge once more. You slide to your knees willingly before laying your check against his thigh. Through his shorts, you can feel the scalding heat of him, and he looks even bigger up close. You press your face against his cock, nuzzling it and inhaling as much of his unadulterated essence as you can through his shorts. Practice has left him sticky hot and sweaty and it only serves to heighten your need to get your hands, lips, mouth, or whatever you can on him now.

You look up at him through your eyelashes before you speak. "Fuck, Sam, you're even bigger than I imagined.

"Oh really? Have you imagined this a lot?" You can hear him preening at even the shallow praise.

"Maybe a few times...a night." you confess sultrily, "Though admittedly we weren't in the middle of the basketball court. Usually." You wink up at him. There have been more than one very adventurous fantasy involving the two of you, but the real thing is shaping up to blow even the most pulse-pounding of them out of the water.

You reach a hand up to cup his balls gently through his shorts, and turn your head to mouth at the rapidly spreading wet spot over the head of his cock. He is leaking beautifully, and the taste of him is luxurious. 

He throws his head back and lets out a groan, before moving a hand to the back of your head, holding you in place as he rocks gently against your mouth. He is leaking even more heavily now, you can tell, because the taste of him is stronger than it had been. You let out a groan at the realization.

"Yeah, babe. Your mouth feels so good on me. Ever since I saw your smile in your profile, I've dreamed about your mouth and what it could do to me." He is rocking (and leaking) even more intensely now. "Fuck. I need more," he groans out, reaching down with his free hand towards the waistband of his shorts.

He drags the shorts down until they're tucked securely under his balls, freeing his leaking shaft from its confinement with a moan. It's long and thick, as you expected, and you can't help but press your nose to the base of it to inhale his musk. It's so concentrated, and you nearly pass out with pleasure. As it is, your heart is pounding and your blood is on fire.

With the hand still in your hair, he gently tugs you back up to the head of his leaking cock. "I need your mouth, babe. Suck me."

The command in it nearly curls your toes, and who are you to argue? You begin by licking a stripe down the shaft to the base before swirling your tongue around his tight sac and back up to tease the frenulum. You plan to savor this moment. As much as you can anyway, because you can already tell he isn't going to last long under your ministrations.

"Ugh, babe. Please don't tease me, I need to come. You've already got me so close." 

You are only too happy to oblige, and quickly take as much as you feel comfortable with in a single motion. You feel his hands come together on the back of your head and you proceed to bob up and down on his shaft, hollowing out your cheeks and gently teasing the underside of his cock with your tongue. The salty slick taste of his precum and the searing heat of his skin are like fireworks in your mouth, and you can't get enough. 

You pull off with a gentle pop, and look up at him with your own lust blown pupils, you're sure of it. "Fuck my mouth, baby. I know you want to."

"Yesss," he manages to hiss out between a clenched jaw, his head thrown back in pleasure. His hands are on the back of your head again, and they pull you back onto his shaft, as he thrusts gently at first before picking up the pace over time. With every thrust, you can hear his breathing getting more ragged, his jaw clenching and unclenching as he fights to maintain some semblance of composure.

"Yes, yes, yes" he repeats before groaning out, "Oh fuck, oh fuck babe, this is better than I ever imagined. How are you doing this to me?"

You simply hum around his cock, the vibrations only serving to heighten his experience. You've still got one more trick up your sleeve, too. On the next thrust, you move with him as he thrusts and you can feel your nose press against the base of him, his cock fully sheathed in your throat. 

At this he lets out a roar before gently pulling out and thrusting back in, chasing his pleasure with your body as you had encouraged.

"Fuck fuck fuck, oh god babe, fuck. Yes, babe. Oh, take me down deep, babe. Shit, nobody's ever managed to take the whole thing before. Fuck, I'm so close. I need to come, babe. Please, please, can I? Can I come, babe?"

He was actually asking your permission? Well, you'd definitely have to talk about that one, but later, because the bolt of lust that shot straight through you was enough to have you just as on edge as Sam and then pushes you right over the cliff. It is all you can do to reach up and gently smack his ass, which was all the permission he needs to find his release with a strangled roar.

You swallow every drop, not at all bothered by the taste, and once you're done, you pull his shorts back up before looking at him with a dopey grin on your face. Once he catches his breath, he offers you a hand and pulls you to your feet before tucking you into his neck again, this time with all the gentleness that you know he possesses and that drew you to him in the first place.

"Thank you for that, babe," he whispers softly. "I'm always so cranked up after practice and I needed to take the edge off."

"I figured, baby. You know I really only have eyes for you, Sam. Right? I was just teasing about your teammate because I like you when you're jealous."

"I do know. Or at least I hoped. You, a tease? Really? I hadn't noticed." He retorts with a smirk and a wink. Ah, so the moment of softness is almost over. Silly macho boys. "Oh, ah, did you need me to-"

At this you bury your face into his neck and mumble your answer shyly. "Uh, no. I came in my jeans when you asked if you could come."

"That's fucking sexy, gorgeous. You're so hot for me that even my voice gets you off. I'll have to see if I can do that again!" He seems actually gleeful about it, and you just know it's going to his head, but still you can't resist giving him a kiss on the cheek and whispering in his ear.

"Do you want to know a secret?" With this you pull back to look into his steel-colored eyes. "I think I'm falling for you, Sam. You're just so perfect." 

The smile that takes over his face is so blinding that you know you've made the right choice.

"I have a secret too," he whispers back. "I'm pretty sure I've already fallen for you." He picks up your hand and places a gentle kiss on the palm before kissing each fingertip and finally delivering a chaste but passionate kiss to the corner of your mouth.

You just stand there breathing each other's air for a few minutes before all of a sudden the lights begin to go out on the court.

"Come on," he says as he takes your hand and leads you off the court, "I'm pretty sure everyone's gone so the showers are probably empty. I'm sure we both need one at this point."

"Plus there's time for round two," you add, trailing along behind him.

"Babe, for you, I've got time for rounds two, three, four, and five." Your cocky Alpha man is back; a leader in every way, but now you're reassured that Sam also has the capacity to follow when necessary.

Besides, rounds two through five sound amazing, right?

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, feel free to send me a message on Discord! 
> 
> PraxicFire#8509


End file.
